


Midnight Ink

by SangieBabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Cute, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ok bye, im weak for some good seongsang, lmk if you want more, plz drink responsibly kids, so sweet omg, the seongsang tag is dry dont @ me, unbeta'd we die like men, we getting fed boys, yeosang is drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangieBabie/pseuds/SangieBabie
Summary: The boy giggled. He giggled. Who allowed that? “Seonghwaaa…,” he said with his slurred tongue, “Pretty name for a pretty boy.”Seonghwa thought he might die. Maybe he had already died. That would explain the angel in front of him, flirting with him. His brain short-circuited when the brunette reached across the counter and tapped his nose with the tip of his finger, still giggling while he did so.orYeosang is drunk and Seonghwa thinks he's the prettiest thing he's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HII HI HI  
so I cracked and finally wrote seongsang
> 
> I hope this is good ok enjoyyyy

All Seonghwa wanted was to finish his shift, go home, and get some much, much needed sleep.

It’s not that he didn’t like what he did. He loved his art. Half of the ink on his body was his own, original work. That is, minus, the obvious ones in places he couldn’t reach (don’t read too much into that).

The thing is, though, the biggest college in the city held its graduation ceremony that day. His fingers were stiff from the amount of matching tattoos he inked on friends and couples. His neck ached from looking down at the commemorative tattoos on those sentimental enough to want to remember their college days. Basically, everything just _hurt_ and he was so looking forward to taking a hot shower and climbing into his soft, clean bed.

But nooo, fate just _had_ to draw another patron into the establishment, making Seonghwa cringe internally at having to do another tattoo. He stood from his position on the floor where he had been stretching his aching back and made his way to the front room.

“Hey, welcome to The Ink Factor, how can I help– ...you?” Seonghwa trailed off as he noticed the man leaning against the counter.

Scratch that.

The _very_ inebriated man leaning against his counter and grinning like an idiot. Well, an extremely attractive inebriated idiot. His razor-sharp jawline contrasted the softness of his smile. The fierceness of his intense eyebrows conflicted with the delicacy in his gaze. Everything about him was a paradox between gentle and hard-hitting. It was as if fate couldn’t decide whether he was made for heaven or hell, so it said _screw it, we want both. _

Aside from his heart-stopping beauty, though, he was very clearly wasted. His eyes were red and his smile was lazy, and he wobbled as he rested against the counter. He further proved his drunkenness with his slurred speech.

“Hi~!” he said, way too happy anyone at his hour had any right to be. Seonghwa was heartbroken that he couldn’t have a sober conversation with the angel in front of him, and he begrudgingly put on his customer service façade.

“My name is Seonghwa. Are you here for anything in particular?” He inquired the brunette.

The boy giggled. He _giggled_. Who allowed that? “Seonghwaaa…,” he said with his slurred tongue, “Pretty name for a pretty boy.”

Seonghwa thought he might die. Maybe he had already died. That would explain the angel in front of him, _flirting with him_. His brain short-circuited when the brunette reached across the counter and tapped his nose with the tip of his finger, _still giggling_ while he did so.

“Well, pretty Seonghwa, my name is Yeosang,” he smirked before continuing, “but you can call me yours.” At this, Seonghwa was positive the boy was more inebriated than he had originally assumed him to be. He couldn’t just let this pure soul wander back into the night. Or worse, try to drive himself home. He thought for a moment before making his decision.

“Listen, Yeosang. It’s been nice meeting you, but I think you should probably get some rest. Can I, like, call you an uber or something?” Seonghwa proposed. To his surprise, Yeosang pouted. Like, actually pouted. _What is happening? _

“Awww, but Hwaaa,” he slurred, pout still present, “You don’t wanna talk to me?” he questioned, eyes shining. _Shit_, Seonghwa said to himself. He hurt the angel’s feelings. He was torn out of his thoughts by Yeosang suddenly grinning, a devious glint in his eyes.

“I’ll make a deal with you. You let me tattoo your beautiful name on my ass and I’ll let you get me a ride,” he said. _Wait, what? He wants WHAT now? _

Yeosang’s proposition left Seonghwa spluttering. “You–I, what??” Seonghwa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Yeosang stood there, grinning that little smile that somehow already had the blonde weak at the knees.

“Listen, I appreciate your, um, dedication? But you can’t get tattooed drunk. Come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we’ll talk. Sound good?”

Yeosang seemed to consider it before coming to a conclusion with another mischievous grin.

"You knowww, if you wanted to see me again you could have just said so. Here, give me your number, pretty Hwa,” Yeosang held out his phone for Seonghwa to take.

The blonde sighed, before typing his digits into the angel (demon?)’s phone. Yeosang had put his name as ‘pretty Hwa <3’. The _audacity_. He handed the brunette his phone back, and Yeosang began typing, slipping his phone back into his pocket a second later Seonghwa felt his own device vibrate in his pocket and knew it to be the angel texting him.

“Now, can I call you a ride?” The older asked, and Yeosang responded with a short nod, placing himself on a cushy chair in the waiting room. He was asleep within minutes, and Seonghwa found himself smiling at the boy. Now that he had slipped into unconsciousness, his features had softened, and he looked more like a boy next door than the rebel.

Seonghwa set about calling the younger an Uber, and soon enough, he received the notification signifying the arrival of the car. He walked around the counter and towards Yeosang. Now that he was closer to the younger, he noticed a small birthmark on the edge of his left eye. Its purplish-pink color resembled watercolor and Seonghwa found himself falling deeper into the boy’s beauty.

He reached forward and gently shook Yeosang awake. The brunette awoke with a soft gasp and looked around the room as if he didn’t remember where he was.

“Hey! Easy there. Listen, your ride is here. You’re gonna have to tell them where you live. Okay?” Seonghwa said softly, as Yeosang slowly came to. He seemed to have sobered up a bit but was still clearly drunk.

He blinked a few times before nodding, slowly standing up. Seonghwa let the boy hold his arm as he walked him out to the car. Yeosang swayed ever so slightly towards Seonghwa and looked up at him, whispering a quiet, “Thank you,” before standing on his tiptoes and softly kissing Seonghwa on the cheek. He took a step towards the car as Seonghwa stood, frozen with shock.

As the brunette got in the car, Seonghwa broke out of his gay panic and said to the younger, “Get some rest, Yeosangie. I hope to see you tomorrow.”

With that, he slowly backed up, keeping his eyes on the blushing boy and stepped back into his building.

He smiled gently.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have people coming in at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang was done with his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up!! I hate it!
> 
> but i promised people so here we are
> 
> hope you enjoy! there will be another part

It had been almost a week since Seonghwa saw the angel also known as Yeosang, but let's be honest. When do angels visit earth twice.

He shouldn’t really have expected him to return. He shouldn’t really have expected every _ding_ of the front doorbell to be the beautiful boy.

But he did.

He hoped beyond reason he’d see him again. He really thought there had been something there.

Since that night, Yeosang had only texted him once, to thank him for taking care of him in his drunken state. Seonghwa had replied with an, “_Of course, angel. I’d do it all over again ;)_”

His phone shortly displayed ‘_read 9:15 am_.’

He hadn’t heard from him since.

* * *

Yeosang was done with his existence.

Why couldn’t he have drunk flirted with one of his friends or classmates? Of course he had to seek out his ridiculously attractive crush and harass him into hating him.

Well, Yeosang didn’t actually _know_ if Seonghwa hated him. Like, he did take care of him and not let him do anything life altering. Like tattoo Seonghwa’s name on his asscheek.

All week he had been avoiding the shit out of Seonghwa. Normally, he’d try to be around when he knew Seonghwa would be, mainly so he could just experience his beauty. It wasn’t as if Yeosang would ever actually make a move. He literally can’t even speak up in class without his heart racing and palms sweating, let alone ask a man like Seonghwa to date his shy ass self.

Yeosang was walking into the dining hall as he was snapped out of his self-hatred trance by his childhood best friend, the moving tornado of pure energy called Jung Wooyoung.

“Yeosangie!!!” Yeosang barely caught the flash of silvery-purple hair before he was crushed in Wooyoung’s embrace.

Yeosang groaned and shoved Wooyoung off, rolling his eyes at his fake pouting.

“It’s sad boi hours, Woo. I’m not in the mood.”

To Yeosang’s chagrin, Wooyoung starting cackling his signature hyena laugh, mocking Yeosang’s pain. _How d a r e he? Does he know how bad this is? I mean probably. He’s been pining over San for the past 3 mont–_ Yeosang was broken out of his thoughts by a tap on his left shoulder.

“Y-Yeosang?” they asked. At the sound of his name, Yeosang immediately froze. He hated how familiar the tenor of the man’s voice was, how much he recognized the smoothness of his words. And don’t get him started on how much he loved hearing _him_ say his name.

As he slowly turned around, he mentally braced himself to see his crush for the first time since _that night. _

“H-hi, S-seonghwa-ssi,” Yeosang stuttered out, mentally cursing himself for fumbling through the greeting. “

Please, Yeosang-ah, call me hyung,” Seonghwa said with a sly grin. Yeosang blushed slightly, giving a small grin of his own.

“Ok, hyung.”

At his agreement, Seonghwa’s smile grew.

“Yeosang-ah, I was wondering. Are you busy tonight?”

_Is this happening? Ohmyloona it’s happening its happening code red code red wooyoung hel–_ Bless Wooyoung and his weird ass telepathic connection to Yeosang, because at that exact moment he made his presence known to the oldest male.

“Hi! I’m Wooyoung, Yeosangie-Hyung’s best friend. The answer is no, he’s not busy tonight and yes, he’d love to do whatever you were going to ask him to do.” Wooyoung completed his surrogate response with a sharp elbow to Yeosang’s side, breaking him out of his mini panic.

Yeosang took a deep breath and spoke up, “I-i, um… what he said,” he replied softly, feeling his cheeks heat up further (at this point, they _had_ to be at least cherry red, right?).

And all this time, Seonghwa was trying not to laugh at the interaction between the two younger boys. He decided to take another step forward, closer to Yeosang, smirking at the obvious blush on the other’s cheeks and ears, and studying his face.

“Well, since you so readily agreed, I’ll pick you up at 8:00?” he didn’t wait for Yeosang to reply. “Dress nicely, angel.”

He leaned forward to whisper to Yeosang.

“Who would’ve known a pretty boy who wanted my name on his ass would be so shy when he’s sober?”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he continued, “Pink is a good color on you, sweetheart.”

And just like that, he was gone. Wooyoung was left speechless at the fact that his painfully shy friend managed to get his guy before him. Yeosang was raising a hand to the side of his face, remembering how Seonghwa’s breath had hit his skin.

The silence was broken by an unholy, inhuman screech of, “_YEOSANG WHAT THE ABSOLUTE CHRIST_”, at which Yeosang, still blushing, sighed and began to explain to his best friend the situation he’d gotten himself into.

* * *

It was later that night Kang Yeosang was regretting every single damn decision he had made throughout his life that led him to the state he was currently in. It was just when he had come to the conclusion that ever meeting Jung Woo-fucking-young was the point where it all went wrong, when a tornado hit his apartment.

Oh, but this tornado had a name, and that cursed name was Choi San.

San screeched with Wooyoung about how Yeosang _finally_ snagged him a man (Yeosang did not appreciate this) before promptly descending upon Yeosang with his makeup bag. Yeosang made the (honestly stupid) decision to let the two boys dress him for his date (oh my god it’s an actual date) and was now regretting it.

It wasn’t that they made him look bad. Quite the opposite, really. San was doing his makeup, while Wooyoung was deciding what Yeosang would wear.

“Sannie-hyung, how are you doing his makeup?” Wooyoung inquired, frowning as he sifted through Yeosang's clothes, trying to find something other than ripped jeans and hoods.

“Sharp contour, pinkish smoked eyeshadow. Blue contacts and side part, forehead here and queer,” he giggled at his last statement. Yeosang rolled his eyes and shoved San.

“Yah! Don’t be mean,” he said with a pout, knowing how effective it was. “

Sannie! You made Yeosangie upset. Say you’re sorry,” Wooyoung scolded the blonde.

San cooed at Yeosang and poked his cheek. “Sorry Yeosangie. I mean, all of us are gayer than humanly possible so I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Forgive me, hyung?” he asked with a pout.

Yeosang simply smirked, holding himself with a sense of regality at the power he had over the weak gays. “All is forgiven, San. Stop pouting and finish my face, pretty please.”

San giggled, “Of course, your majesty,” he conceded and continued with his task.

* * *

By the time his best friends had finished, Yeosang almost didn’t recognize himself. San had done his makeup in such a way that he looked almost unearthly. His hair was barely fluffy, with a slight curl to it and one side pushed back to reveal his forehead. Wooyoung had put him pink and white button up shirt with dark grey slacks, and black platform shoes. He didn’t regret allowing the boys to dress him anymore because he looked _stunning_.

“If Yeosang doesn’t absolutely dissolve when he sees you he’s a fake fan. You look like a 7 course meal, Yeosangie,” Wooyoung said, hoping to hype his best friend.

Yeosang blushed under the rouge San had already applied. “Stooopp, Woo.”

“No shut up, Yeo. You look fucking superb and you know it, you funky little cowboy,” retorted San.

Yeosang only giggled before glancing at the time on his phone. He had texted Seonghwa his address so he could pick him up. “It’s 7:45, he’ll be here soon. Are you two staying?” he asked the boys.

San replied instantly.

“Hell yes we’re staying! Woo has already seen him; it’s only fair that I get to meet him too.”

Yeosang groaned in response, “You two are like overprotective parents. I hate it,” He grumbled, flopping back on his pathetically small single bed. _I’m 22, damn it, I should really invest in a new bed. _

Yeosang’s attention was then drawn to his doorbell ringing, the sound alerting him of the arrival of a (certain) someone to the entrance of his apartment building.

San, squealing, darted to the intercom, buzzing the person–who was likely Seonghwa–into his building with a shout of, “Come on up!” then promptly attacking Yeosang and making sure his look was nowhere short of perfection. Yeosang was next grabbed by Wooyoung and forced to sit next to him on his ratty couch. He was considering the pros and cons of buying new furniture when there was a knock at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ab that cliffhanger
> 
> jk i'm not

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments and kudos is MUCH appreciated!! lmk if ya'll want more ;)


End file.
